Depression
by Kessalia
Summary: Manche Ereignisse prägen einen Menschen so sehr, dass er nur einen Ausweg sieht...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Depression8

**CSI New York**

**- Depression -**

Don blieb zwei Wochen lang spurlos verschwunden. Doch dann kehrte er nach Hause zurück. Miguels Drogen hatten ihre Wirkung verloren, aber Don konnte sich nicht mehr an die Zeit in Miguels Fängen erinnern, jedenfalls nicht an die Zeit, als er unter Drogen stand.

Jessy war überglücklich, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und ihren Mann vorfand.

„Don! Endlich, endlich bist du wieder da! Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Es ist schön wieder daheim zu sein!", meinte er. „Und ich habe dich auch vermisst, Jessy."

„Don, jetzt wo du wieder da bist, habe ich eine Bitte an dich", sagte Jessy.

„Und die wäre?"

„Bitte mach so etwas nie wieder!"

„Ich versuche es."

„Da ist noch etwas, aber es ist keine Bitte", sagte Jessy. „Ich will, dass du Destiny nicht wiedersiehst."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Don irritiert.

„Weil es ihre Schuld ist, dass du dauernd in Gefahr bist", antwortete Jessy.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Jessy. Und das weißt du auch."

„Trotzdem verlange ich von dir, dass du sie nicht wiedersiehst."

„Jessy, bei aller Liebe, aber diesen Wunsch kann und werde ich dir nicht erfüllen. Destiny ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie."

„Kleine Schwester, dass ich nicht lache! Was war das denn mit dem Video von diesem Miguel als Produzent?!"

„Dieses Video, Jessy, war eine Erpressung seitens Miguel! Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, und außerdem wurde uns ein Aphrodisiakum verabreicht. Wenn wir uns geweigert hätten, dann hätte Miguel uns getötet, vor allem mich!", sagte Don. „Glaubst du, wir hätten das freiwillig getan?!"

„Ja. Schließlich habt ihr das schon einmal getan."

„Da bist du auf dem Holzweg! Ja, wir haben schon mal miteinander geschlafen, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Destiny und mir ist unser Geschwisterverhältnis viel zu wichtig. Wir empfinden auch nichts anderes füreinander als Geschwisterliebe! Und von jetzt an will ich nichts mehr darüber hören!"

Jessys ständige Eifersucht machte ihn wütend.

„Na gut. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ich dich wiederhabe", meinte Jessy.



Don ging am nächsten Tag wieder zur Arbeit. Er bekam sein Diensthandy und auch seine Marke sowie seine Dienstwaffe wieder. Von Captain Harris erfuhr er auch, dass auch Destiny wieder arbeitete. Das machte ihn stutzig.

Als er Destiny dann das erste Mal wiedersah, wusste er sofort, dass ihr das Erlebte immer noch sehr zu schaffen machte. Deswegen beschloss er, sie in der nächsten Zeit genauer zu beobachten.

Er suchte auch Mac auf, um sich auch bei ihm zurückzumelden.

„Hallo, Mac."

„Don! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wie geht es dir?"

„Soweit ganz gut. Viel wichtiger ist doch: Wie geht es Destiny?"

„Nicht besonders gut, fürchte ich. Sie macht bei Sheila eine Art Intensivtherapie, um das Erlebte verarbeiten zu können. Aber sie leidet unter Schlafstörungen, Alpträumen und Panikattacken. Das macht mir Sorgen."

„Verständlich", meinte Don. „Aber warum arbeitet sie wieder?"

„Du kennst doch Destiny. Sie wollte es so. Sie meinte, die Arbeit würde sie ablenken", antwortete Mac. „Allerdings macht sie erst einmal nur Innendienst. Sie ist noch nicht vollends wieder auf der Höhe."

„Hältst du mich über sie auf dem Laufenden?", fragte Don. „Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um sie."

„Natürlich, Don. Ich weiß, dass du Des als deine kleine Schwester betrachtest", sagte Mac.

Don nickte und verließ Macs Büro.



Don traf sich in den nächsten Tagen häufig mit Destiny. Er wollte sehen, wie es ihr geht. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Jessy. Aber Don hatte ihr seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, und sie akzeptierte es – wenn auch widerwillig. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihrem Mann streiten.

Eines Morgens schickte Destiny Don eine Nachricht.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

„Viel Schlaf hatte ich nicht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Grins Ansonsten bin ich rundum happy", schrieb Don zurück. „Und du? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ich hatte nicht viel Schlaf, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Alpträume und Panikattacken hoch drei. Und Schuldgefühle. Dass ich happy bin, kann ich nicht von mir behaupten, auch wenn ich wieder daheim bei Mac bin."

„Hey, das wird schon wieder! Irgendwann."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Die Ereignisse dieser fünf Wochen in Miguels Fängen, der Schmerz, die Brutalität und Grausamkeit haben mich innerlich so sehr ausgezehrt und zerstört, dass ich Zweifel habe, ob ich jemals wieder annähernd die Person werde, die ich davor war. Vor allem tut es mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe, mal wieder. Jessy hatte Recht."

„Nein, hatte sie nicht! Du musst dich wirklich nicht bei mir entschuldigen."

„Doch. Nur weil ich unvorsichtig mit meinem Verhalten dir gegenüber war, hatte Miguel die Chance, dich dazu zu benutzen, um mich zu erpressen und in seine Gewalt zu kommen. Warum, glaubst du, habe ich das alles ertragen? Ganz einfach nur deshalb, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du wegen mir leiden oder gar sterben musst! Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Nur deshalb habe ich getan, was Miguel von mir verlangt hat, egal wie pervers seine Wünsche waren. Er hatte mir immer wieder gedroht, dich langsam und qualvoll zu töten, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt! Dabei habe ich nicht nur an dich gedacht, sondern auch an deine Frau. Aber ihr das zu sagen, wäre sinnlos, da sie es eh nicht glaubt. Und ich habe zudem Angst, dass so etwas noch einmal passieren könnte bzw. wird. Es gibt zu viele wie Miguel, die noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen haben!"

„Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Nur vorsichtshalber."

„Eigentlich schon. Aber auf der anderen Seite möchte ich das nicht. Das kommt dem Verlust eines weiteren Bruders ziemlich nah. Aber wenn du das für das Beste hältst, dann muss es wohl so sein. Auch wenn ich das nicht kann. Ich überlebe das einfach nicht. Sorry, ich muss mal grad meine Tränen trocknen. Ich hätte nie nach New York kommen sollen. Egal, wo ich bin, ich bringe die Menschen, die ich liebe, in Gefahr! Vielleicht sollte ich von hier fortgehen, um auch Mac zu schützen. Aber das kann ich ihm nicht auch noch antun."

„Destiny, glaub mir, es tut mir genauso weh wie dir. Aber was sollen wir sonst machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will deiner Frau nicht zeigen, dass sie in diesem Punkt gewonnen hat. Und ich möchte auch nicht unser Geschwisterverhältnis zerstören. Und wenn ich wieder mit dir arbeite? Wie soll das dann funktionieren? Wie? Nein, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, das ist nicht die Lösung. Es liegt an mir. Ich muss verschwinden, sonst trifft es noch jemand anderen, Mac zum Beispiel oder Stella oder jemand ganz anderen. Vielleicht sollte ich zurück nach Chicago gehen oder irgendwohin, wo mich niemand kennt. Oder ich beende die ganze Sache endgültig. Entweder fordere ich alle meine Feinde heraus und gehe dabei drauf, oder ich mach es ganz anders. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Ich habe das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Miguel hat letztendlich das geschafft, was er schaffen wollte. Er hat mich zerstört. Dank ihm fühle ich mich unendlich schuldig und schmutzig. Du weißt noch nicht einmal die ganze Wahrheit darüber, was er mir angetan hat! Don, bitte beschütze mich vor mir selbst! Oder sag den anderen Bescheid, damit sie vorgewarnt sind vor mir!"

„Destiny, alles wird gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

„Ich bezweifle es. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts mehr denken und nichts mehr fühlen will. Zudem bin ich verwirrt."

„Letzteres kann ich von mir auch sagen. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum ich verwirrt bin."

„Wenn du es herausgefunden hast, kannst du es mir ja sagen. Ich hingegen möchte nichts mehr fühlen, vor allem nicht den Schmerz, die Schuld, die Schande und noch vieles mehr."

Don gefielen ihre Worte überhaupt nicht. Sie steigerten seine Sorge um Destiny nur noch mehr.



Da Destiny auch bei Verabredungen einen depressiven Eindruck machte, beschloss Don, Mac darüber zu informieren.

„Taylor?"

„Hallo, Mac. Hier ist Don. Na, wie geht's?"

„Darauf erwartest du nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von mir, oder?", fragte Mac.

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Weshalb rufst du an, Don?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Destiny. Sie scheint sehr verstört zu sein. Sie braucht jetzt deine Zuwendung mehr denn je."

Mac seufzte.

„Ich weiß, Don. Ich tue schon, was ich kann. Aber sie lässt mich nicht an sich heran. Sie schreckt vor Berührungen zurück. Und sie zuckt zusammen, wenn jemand in ihrer Nähe die Hand hebt. Ihre Panikattacken und Alpträume machen mir ebenfalls Sorgen. Sie war auch schon seit drei Tagen nicht bei der Psychologin. Ich wette, das hat sie dir nicht erzählt. Und ich wette auch mit dir, dass sie heute wieder nicht hingeht."

„Nein, das hat sie mir nicht erzählt. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir versuchen, uns so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Lass uns nachher in der Mittagspause weiter darüber reden."

„Seit wann machst du denn eine Mittagspause?", fragte Don verwundert.

„Wenn es um Des geht, dann kann ich die Arbeit auch mal für ein bis zwei Stunden ruhen lassen. Außerdem habe ich von Des gelernt, dass man nach einer ausgedehnten Mittagspause viel besser und konzentrierter arbeiten kann."

„Aha. Dann treffen wir uns in der Mittagspause."



Bevor sich Mac mit Don traf, telefonierte er mit Destinys Psychologin sowie mit ihrer Ärztin. Er wollte ihre Meinung zu Destinys Verhalten hören.

Schließlich traf er sich mit Don. Die beiden kauften sich jeweils einen Hot Dog und gingen spazieren.

„Don, Des' Verhalten macht mir Angst. Letzte Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen und habe mich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt. Des hatte dort noch ihre Notizen liegen, und ich habe zufällig einen Blick darauf geworfen. Was ich dort gelesen habe, macht mir wirklich Angst. Laut ihren Notizen plant sie, das alles zu beenden. Ich weiß nur nicht wie. Ich will sie nicht verlieren!"

„Dann solltest du vielleicht mal mit ihr darüber reden. Und nicht locker lassen."

„Ich habe schon versucht, mit ihr zu reden. Aber entweder hört sie mir nicht zu, oder sie schließt sich im Badezimmer ein. Ich komme nicht an sie heran. Und zwingen will ich sie nicht. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was in diesen fünf Wochen in Miguels Fängen passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass Zwang zum Zuhören alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Kannst du mir nicht irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll, Mac. Ich bin der Falsche, um mit ihr zu reden."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, was du über diese fünf Wochen weißt."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das ausgerechnet von mir hören willst."

„Ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst. Dieses Video von euch, ich kann mir denken, dass ihr das nicht freiwillig gemacht habt und dass man euch irgend etwas gegeben haben muss. Was mich angeht, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, denn ihr wurdet dazu gezwungen."

„Du hast das Video gesehen?", fragte Don.

„Ja, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich will euch beide nicht verlieren, dich nicht als meinen Freund und Des nicht, weil ich sie liebe."

„Viel kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Zum einen kann ich mich nicht an alles erinnern, und zum anderen habe ich Des in den fünf Wochen kaum gesehen."

„Dann erzähl mir das, woran du dich erinnerst und was du mitbekommen hast."

„Also, ich weiß nicht, Mac. Nach dem Video, zu dem Miguel uns gezwungen hat, habe ich Destiny kaum gesehen. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wollte sie auch nicht mit mir darüber reden, was Miguel ihr angetan hatte."

„Ich habe heute Morgen noch einmal mit ihrer Psychologin gesprochen. Ich glaube nun zu wissen, was dieser Mistkerl ihr angetan hat. Aber das wird dir nicht gefallen, genauso wenig, wie es mir gefällt. Wenn du sie gesehen hast, wie hat sie da auf dich gewirkt? Und wie sah sie aus?"

„Es fällt mir schwer, mich genau zu erinnern. Ich war nicht ganz ich selbst."

„Bruchstücke reichen mir auch. Nun red schon! Es geht schließlich um Des. Wenn wir nicht alle zusammenarbeiten, dann verlieren wir sie! So, wie sie momentan drauf ist, ist sie imstande und tut sich etwas an!"

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie traurig und verzweifelt war und sich selbst gehasst hat für das, was sie tun musste. Obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte."

„Aha. Aber so ist Des. Vor zwei Tagen hat sie im Schlaf gesprochen, geschrien und geweint. Dieser Miguel muss ihr verdammt große Schmerzen zugefügt haben, körperlich und seelisch. Und sie hat Schuldgefühle. Soweit ich weiß, macht ihr Jessys Bemerkung, dass du nur wegen Des dauernd in Gefahr bist, sehr zu schaffen. Sie hatte ihr Tagebuch offen auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Normalerweise mache ich so etwas nicht, aber ich habe den entsprechenden Eintrag gelesen. Don, du solltest noch einmal mit deiner Frau darüber reden. Wir beide wissen, dass ihre Bemerkung - ja, ihr Vorwurf - völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen war. Des ging es auch so schon dreckig genug. Jessys Vorwurf hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich in dieser Richtung tun kann. Einen Versuch hatte ich schon gestartet. Aber Jessy ist so stur", meinte Don. „Du sagtest vorhin, du hättest heute Morgen mit Destinys Psychologin gesprochen. Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Nun, Destinys Verhalten ist normalerweise das typische Verhalten bei Vergewaltigungsopfern, also das Zurückschrecken vor Berührungen, Schuldgefühle und so weiter. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie sich selbst hasst. Aber das war noch nicht alles."

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich habe auch mit der Ärztin gesprochen, die Des behandelt. Da wären zum einen die körperlichen Wunden, die dieser Mistkerl ihr zugefügt hat. Diese Wunden heilen auch nur schleichend. Destiny hat wohl auch noch immer Schmerzen, weshalb sie Schmerzmittel nimmt. Aber da gibt es etwas, was der Ärztin noch mehr Sorgen bereitet."

„Was, Mac, was?"

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn sich diese Kombination aus dieser Droge und dem Gift noch immer in Destinys Körper befindet. Sie hat sie auf jeden Fall noch im Blut festgestellt. Das könnte auch eine Erklärung für Destinys Verwirrtheitszustände sein. Hinzu kommt noch der Schock, den Destiny erlitten hat durch das, was sie durchgemacht hat. Nicht zu vergessen die Erinnerung daran."

„Keine guten Nachrichten."

„Nein. - Don, ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich würde Des so gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit. Ich fühle mich zudem noch schuldig, weil sie all das erleiden musste, um mich zu beschützen."

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Flack! Wenn hier jemand an der ganzen Sache schuld ist, dann dieses Schwein Miguel! Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, dann würde ich ihn eigenhändig umbringen!"

„Ich versuche, mich zusammenzureißen. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn ich sehe, wie es Destiny geht."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auch Schuldgefühle, weil ich sie wieder dahin gelassen habe und weil ich sie nicht beschützen konnte."

Don legte Mac den Arm auf die Schulter.

„Sie wird es schaffen, Mac. Vor allem deshalb, weil wir ihr helfen werden. Es wird zwar eine Weile dauern, aber sie wird es schaffen. Sie hat schon so viel durchmachen müssen, und dank den Menschen, die sie lieben, hat sie es immer wieder geschafft. Sie ist eine Kämpfernatur."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Flack. Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast Recht. Ich liebe sie und will sie nicht verlieren!"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe mal gehört, dass Tiere die besten Therapeuten sind. Vielleicht kann Tempest sie wieder aufmuntern und ihr neuen Mut sowie neue Hoffnung geben. Und dann bist du ja auch noch da. Es heißt doch, dass die Liebe Wunder wirken kann."

„Da ist hoffentlich etwas Wahres dran. Aber ich werde Destiny zeigen, dass ich für sie da bin. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass das auch für Stella, Lindsay, Anna, Danny, Sid und Hawkes gilt. Du hättest Danny mal erleben sollen. Als er Destiny nach ihrer Flucht gesehen hatte, wäre er am liebsten sofort zu diesem Miguel gefahren, um ihn zusammenzuschlagen und dann zu töten. Es war sehr schwer, ihn wieder zu beruhigen."

„Ja, ja, Danny und sein Temperament. Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Aber man kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Mir ging es ganz am Anfang in Miguels Fängen genauso. Doch Destiny hatte mich angefleht, meine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Damit sie nicht die Leidtragende ist, habe ich das auch getan. Aber es war verdammt schwer. – Hältst du mich über Destiny weiter auf dem Laufenden?"

„Mache ich. Das Gleiche gilt für dich, wenn du bei ihr etwas Auffälliges entdecken solltest."

Don nickte, und die beiden kehrten zurück zu ihrer Arbeit.



Keiner von beiden ahnte, dass Destiny plante, ihrem Leben – und ihrem Leid – ein Ende zu setzen. Deshalb schrieb sie zwei Abschiedsbriefe, einen an Mac und einen an Don. In den Briefen schrieb sie von ihren Erlebnissen in Miguels Gewalt und was genau er ihr angetan hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Don, dass sie nicht die Freundin und Schwester war, die Don verdient hätte. Sie bat Mac um Vergebung, dass sie nicht die Frau war, die er verdient hatte.

Da sie wusste, dass Mac erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause kommen wollte, legte sie den Abschiedsbrief auf den Küchentisch.

Sie verabredete sich mit Don bei ihm daheim, um dort den Abschiedsbrief unbemerkt abzulegen.

Im Laufe des Abends fiel Don auf, dass Destiny in einer seltsamen Stimmung war. Mal war sie gut gelaunt, dann wieder schlecht gelaunt.

Als sie Stunden später wieder ging, ließ sie den Abschiedsbrief auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen. Doch Don bemerkte ihn nicht, denn dazu war er viel zu müde.



Als Mac früh am nächsten Morgen aufstand und in die Küche ging, fand er den Abschiedsbrief. Er las ihn sich durch und rief sofort Don an, nachdem er die Polizei verständigt hatte.

„Don, hier ist Mac. Ich weiß, es ist früh am Morgen und du hast heute deinen freien Tag, aber wir haben einen dringenden Notfall! Des ist spurlos verschwunden! Die einzige Spur ist ein Abschiedsbrief von ihr! Sie will nicht mehr leben! Wir müssen sie sofort suchen und finden, bevor es zu spät ist! Ich habe bereits die Polizeistreifen informiert. Sie halten nach ihr Ausschau. Ich hoffe nur, wir finden sie rechtzeitig! Ich habe Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen und ich sie für immer verloren habe!"

Don war sofort hellwach und ging von einem Gefühl geleitet ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er den Abschiedsbrief. Rasch öffnete er ihn und las ihn.

„Darum war sie gestern so seltsam. Sie hat mir auch einen Brief hinterlassen. Ich werd mich gleich auf den Weg machen. Keine Sorge, Mac, wir finden sie!"

„Ich hoffe es, Flack, ich hoffe es wirklich. Wir sollten es an ihren Lieblingsplätzen versuchen. Leider gibt es davon sehr viele. - Verdammt! Warum habe ich die Anzeichen nicht früher erkannt?!"

„Mac, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Destiny hat sich gut verstellt. Ich werde mal einige dieser Plätze abklappern. Es wird alles wieder gut. Bestimmt!"

„Danke. Ich werde jetzt erst ihren Vater anrufen und dann auch suchen gehen. Nach dem, was ihr alles widerfahren ist, muss es für sie so aussehen, als wenn es wirklich nur diese eine _Möglichkeit_ gäbe, dem Schmerz und den Erinnerungen zu entfliehen. Sie hat übrigens ein Messer bei sich, ein Küchenmesser. Sei vorsichtig, falls du ihr begegnest."

„Keine Angst, ich pass schon auf! Und Destiny wird heil und gesund zu dir zurückkehren."

„Du meinst körperlich unversehrt? Na hoffentlich. Wenn sie gefunden wurde, werde ich mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen, damit ich für sie da sein kann."



Mac und Don suchten alle Lieblingsplätze von Destiny auf. Doch sie entdeckten nirgendwo eine Spur von ihr.

Schließlich rief Mac Don an.

„Hast du schon eine Spur von Des? Ich war bei ihren restlichen Lieblingsplätzen, aber keine Spur von ihr."

„Bis jetzt noch nichts. Ich hoffe, wir finden sie noch rechtzeitig."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Von den Polizeistreifen hat sie auch noch niemand gesehen. Wo ist sie bloß? - Warte mal. Mir ist gerade noch ein Platz eingefallen. Warst du schon im Central Park?"

„Der Park ist groß, Mac. Wo genau meinst du?"

„Sie hat einen Lieblingsplatz in der Nähe von Strawberry Fields, glaub ich. Ich werde aber vorsichtshalber die Reiterstaffel informieren wegen des restlichen Geländes. Soweit ich mich erinnere, war noch einer in der Nähe des Zoos. Aber wir treffen uns am besten bei den Strawberry Fields."

„Okay, ich bin unterwegs."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Hoffnung darauf, dass wir sie noch lebend finden! - Warte mal. Ich bekomme gerade einen Anruf."

Mac legte auf, um den anderen Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

Nach einer Weile rief Don ihn an.

„Und was ist jetzt? Hat sich Destiny gemeldet?"

„Nein, aber das Revier in der West 54. Des ist bei ihnen, und sie lebt. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, hat sie eine andere Frau vor einem brutalen Überfall gerettet. Des ist wohl dazwischen gegangen, und die Frau wollte, dass Des mit aufs Revier kommt."

„Okay. Dann kannst du sie ja jetzt dort abholen. Ich bin erleichtert, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, du würdest auch mitkommen, um mich davon abzuhalten, sie anzuschreien und ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Aber ich kann dich nicht zwingen, obwohl sie dir ja auch einen Brief geschrieben hatte."

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht mitkomme, Mac. Des und ich sollten uns eine Weile nicht sehen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum? Egal, was es ist, ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Ich glaube nur, wenn wir unsere Freundschaft retten wollen, sollten wir uns erst einmal aus dem Weg gehen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werde mal zu ihr reingehen. Ich melde mich gleich wieder."



Mac betrat das Polizeirevier und meldete sich am Empfang.

Der Polizist dort rief den Revierleiter an, und dieser kam sofort.

„Detective Taylor, da sind Sie ja. Ich bin Lieutenant Howard Bartleman. Ich hatte Sie angerufen."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Folgen Sie mir, Detective Taylor. Ich bringe Sie zu ihr. Sie ist in meinem Büro."

Mac folgte Howard Bartleman.

Tatsächlich saß Destiny in dessen Büro. Als Mac sie sah, war er mehr als erleichtert. Sofort eilte er zu ihr hin. Er entdeckte die Schnittwunde an ihrer Hand.

„Des, um Himmelswillen! Was ist geschehen? Warum bist du verschwunden? Und warum wolltest du dir das Leben nehmen?"

„Das hatte ich dir doch alles in dem Brief geschrieben."

„Stimmt ja. Ist jetzt auch egal. Woher stammt diese Wunde in deiner Hand?"

„Na schön. Ich erzähle es dir", meinte Destiny. „Ich bin von Don aus direkt in den Central Park zu den Strawberry Fields. Dort wollte ich mein Leben beenden. Eine ganze Weile saß ich nur so da und starrte vor mich hin. Dann holte ich doch das Messer hervor und wollte mein Leben beenden, als ich eine Frau schreien hörte. Da muss die Polizistin in mir die Oberhand gewonnen haben, und ich ging dem Schrei nach. Ich beobachtete, wie eine Frau von zwei Männern festgehalten wurde. Sie waren dabei, ihr die Kleider zu zerreißen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste eingreifen. Mit meiner Nahkampfausbildung und dem Messer in der Hand schaffte ich es, die Männer auf Abstand und die Frau hinter mir in Sicherheit zu bringen. Allerdings entwendete einer der Männer das Messer und verletzte mich an der Hand. Eine Polizeistreife war in der Nähe und griff ein. Die Polizisten konnten die beiden Männer überwältigen und festnehmen. Die Frau bat mich, mit ihr hierher auf das Revier zu kommen, weil sie es nicht allein geschafft hätte, ihre Aussage zu machen und Anzeige zu erstatten. Ich konnte nicht anders als zuzusagen."

„Und da hat dann einer der Polizisten das Foto von dir entdeckt, das ich verteilt hatte, und hat seinem Vorgesetzten Bescheid gesagt. Der hat mich dann angerufen."

Destiny nickte.

„Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus, damit deine Wunde richtig versorgt wird. Und dann fahren wir nach Hause. In Ordnung?"

Destiny nickte.

Mac führte Destiny zu seinem Wagen und fuhr mit ihr ins St. Clare's Hospital. Die Schnittwunde wurde nur gesäubert und verbunden, da sie nicht besonders tief war. Schließlich fuhr Mac mit Destiny nach Hause.

Er telefonierte erst mit Stella, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass er sich die nächsten Tage frei nehmen wollte, um sich um Destiny zu kümmern. Deswegen sollte sie, Stella, die Leitung des Crime Lab so lange übernehmen.

Dann rief er noch Don an, um ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„Hallo, Don. Hier ist Mac. Wir sind wieder daheim. Hast du schon mit deiner Frau über ihre Bemerkung geredet?"

„Was für eine Bemerkung? Und woher weißt du davon?", fragte Don panisch.

Jessy hatte ihn nämlich gefragt, ob Destiny gut im Bett war, und Don hatte Destiny davon erzählt. Deswegen hatte er jetzt Panik, dass Mac diese Bemerkung meinte.

„Die Bemerkung, dass Des sich von dir fernhalten soll, weil sie dich nur in Gefahr bringt. Welche Bemerkung denn sonst?"

„Ach nichts. Und Jessy kriegt sich auch wieder ein."

„Das bezweifle ich. Des hat sich diese Bemerkung sehr zu Herzen genommen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie dir geschrieben hat, aber in meinem Brief hat sie gesagt, dass Jessy Recht hatte, wenn sie sagt, dass du, Don, und andere wegen ihr dauernd in Gefahr schweben. Sie meinte, das wäre auch ein Grund, weshalb sie das Ganze beenden würde."

„Ich hatte Destiny schon gesagt, dass Jessy Unrecht hatte. Wie geht es Destiny?"

„Sie hat einen Schnitt an der Hand, ansonsten ist sie unverletzt. Aber sie redet nicht. Das macht mir Sorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wieder die Alte ist. Ich denke, es war nur ein Reflex, dass sie die Frau beschützt hat. Ich war gerade mit Des im Krankenhaus, um die Schnittwunde verbinden zu lassen. Jetzt liegt sie auf dem Sofa und schläft. Tempest weicht ihr nicht von der Seite. Stella weiß auch schon Bescheid, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht arbeiten werde. Es sei denn, es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Und außerdem werde ich Des zu ihrer Psychologin begleiten. Sie braucht dringend professionelle Hilfe, um die schlimmen Erlebnisse verarbeiten zu können."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Halte mich bitte auch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden."

„Mache ich", versprach Mac und legte auf.

Er wollte sich noch um Destiny kümmern und für sie da sein, wenn sie aufwachte.

Er hoffte, dass das Gröbste nun überstanden war und Destiny nun endgültig über den Berg war.

Doch er wusste nicht, dass er sich da irren sollte.

ENDE


End file.
